Wild
by Sakar
Summary: At only the age of sixteen Emma is wild and stonge. Being held to the light of her older brother Elijah but having to be a role model for her two younger brothers Elliott and Easton. She just wants to be free from everything but maybe not the handsom LT. Killian Jones.


Hey Guys i got a new one and i hope you like it. Emma will have three brothers, two younger one older, I hope you like it.

**Emma Charming - 16 ½ Killian Jones - 19 ⅓ Graham Humbert - 23**

**Elijah Charming- 20 Liam Jones - 24**

**Elliott Charming- 12**

**Easton Charming-12**

**Snow White Charming- 38**

**David Charming -39**

"Princess, Princess Emma!?" Emma groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes. With a sigh Emma throw the covers off her and stumbled out of her bed and to the double doors, hissing when her bare feet came into contact with the ice cold marble leaned on one of the doors and slowly opened the other side. The man on the other side gulped and averted his eyes from the young princess, looking just over her blonde head. Emma looked down at her self and rolled her eyes.

"Graham i'm in a nightgown, not my undergarments." Lt. Humbert just nodded and proceeded to stare over her head.

"Princess, your mother and father insist that your presents is brought to the dining hall." Emma nodded and thanked the young Lt. and smiled as he blushed and turned back down the long hallway. Emma laughed to herself as she shut the door and proceed to her dresser. She flipped through the hangers, looking for a dress. After a few minutes she finally decided on a silky blue dress. After getting dressed she looked into her boudoir.

"Always a blusher Graham." She said softly to herself as she twisted her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. She gave one long look at her self and shrugged. She turned on her heel and walked out of her room, letting the door come to a soft close behind her. As she proceeded down the hallway another door flung open and two twin boys ran out, wearing nearly matching outfits, both fitted in tailored dark blue suits, their brown hair a complete mess. As the boys came out they saw their sister, Easton and Elliott ran to her. Each boy grabbed one of their sisters hands and yanked on her.

"Em' Emma, race us, race us." Both boys kept shouting, begging their sister. Emma laughed at the two 12 year old boys and nodded, she took off before the two boys had the chance to run. SHe lifted her dress up so she would rip or trip over it, The sound of their laughter could be heard all throughout the castle, servants smiled and dodged the young princess and the two prince's.

"No fair Emma!" Elliott wined as he ran after his sister down the long hallways. Emma turned down a hallway and ran down the stairs, her younger brothers on her heels. She swiveled around a butler who had just came out of the dining hall, and she ran through the slowly closing door. Emma laughter died as she came to a stop at the dining table, She took deep breathes as she looked around the table. It was not only her mother and father, there was two young men, one with curly brown hair and was in a naval captain uniform, the other looked slightly younger and had dark black hair, he was wearing naval Lt. uniform. The Lt. had his right hand over his mouth trying and failing to hid his smile from the royal family, Just then the twins ran in, colliding into their older sisters back. Emma grabbed the boys arms and pushed them in front of her.

"Caption Jones, theses are our youngest children. Our older son, should be joining us soon." Emma looked shyly at her father who has stood up and and descended upon the 3 children.

"This is our youngest Easton and this is his slightly older twin brother Elliott. And this is our only daughter Emma." Both the caption and the Lieutenant stood up and gave a bow to the young royals. The twins bowed back while Emma curtseyed, while trying to fix her hair that had come undone from the running.

"Hello Sirs." Emma whispered as she curtsied

"Please, everyone sit. Then we may ask why the children are so out of breath." The twins speedily walked to their seats which were right next to one another. Emma walked to her seat which her father was standing, holding her seat out for her. Emma smiled at him and sat down.

"Children , this is Caption Liam Jones, and his Leutinute Killian Jones. They are here to train to become part of our Navy, they were transferred out of one south of here."

"Welcome Caption Jones, and you to umm Lt. Jones" Emma said softly, still very much embarrassed from her entrance.

"Thank you Princess, its a pleasure to meet you, and your brothers."

"Yes, i am truly sorry for my state, i had been playing with the boys." Emma said and hung her head.

"It is truly alright Princess, i know what it is like to be dragged into little brother's wild antics." Liam said with a large smile. Emma smiled softly at the man and though he was very handsome.

"Younger, not little." Emma turned her gaze to the other jones who had a glass of clear liquid in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, not understanding the young Luetinute.

"My brother here called me his little brother, but in reality i havent been his little brother since i was 16, and that was more than 3 years ago. But for you Princess the young Prince's are still your "little" brothers." Emma mumbled an oh and nodded.

"I now understand, thank you."

"Oh, i just remembered. We are holding a sort of gala tonight, a masked gala. we would love for the two of you to come." Snow said and turned her head away from her 16 year old daughteri and towards the two young guests.

"Thank you your highness, we would be honored to attend."Liam said and smiled at the Queen.

….

On the Jewel of the Realm.

"So much for royal grace." Killian Jones said with a laugh as he followed his brother in the caption quarters. Liam smiled and rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Come on Killian, she was very beautiful."

"That may be so, but she is barely more than a child." Killian said as he plopped down onto the corner of the desk.

"She has been 16 for nearly 6 months, she is no longer a child, her father even said so."

"No he said, she was shaping out to be quite the woman, but still very young."

"Oh come on Killian, smile. You were just invited to a royal ball, there shall be beautifull women and wine, smile Killian tonight shall be grand." Killian laughed at his brother and shook his head.

"What ever you say brother, whatever you say." Killian said with a laugh and walked out of his brothers quarters. Killian did think the princes was beautiful. When he had seen her he wanted to run his fingers through her blond hair, and her milky skin, that was scarred with a bright red blush. He couldn't wait to see her that night. Killian smiled to himself as he thought of the young princes, she looked wild and untamable, she looked like a goddess. And maybe she was.

….

By the time the Jones Brothers arrived the party had already began, People were dancing, drinking talking and laughing, nearly everyone was wearing a mask. As soon as they arrived, Killian discreetly looked around for the princess. He first found her parents, they were speaking a couple who he recognized as Princess Cinderella and her husband Prince Thomas who ruled over a kingdom on the other side of the sea. Killian had even found the twins, he must admit they were not very hard to find, they were wearing black suits with white masks. Plus they were considerably shorter than everyone there, and they were running around after a few other children.

Killian decided he mine as well sip on something tasty as he looked for the princess. He swaggered over to a waiter who was carrying a tray of champagne and grabbed a glass. As he took a long sip his eyes caught a glimpse of gold. He turned his attention to it. He had to move around, looking over people to see what it was. When he finally found what made the gold was, he was hit with a wave a jealousy. There in the center of the floor the lovely princess, dressed in a long flowing white gown, danced with a young man, they were smiling and laughing to themselves as they danced. As they two danced he noticed how insinc they were with one another, like the song had been for them, like that had done it a million times. The grip on his champagne glass tightened as the song came to an end and she kissed his cheek and whispered something to him. The two glided across the floor over to Killian. Emma smiled when she saw him.

"Ahh Lt. Jones, it is lovely to see you." She said sweetly as she pulled them man towards them.

"Yes, we could say no to the royal family now could we?" He said with no emotion. Emma raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"This morning you didn't get the chance to meet my brother. Lt. Killian Jones this is my elder brother Elijah.

…..

**Hi Guys so i hoped you liked it and please remember to comment. The more you comment the more work i can do with it and the more i will update. **


End file.
